The Orphan
by IceFire9
Summary: "He'd adopt every orphan in the world if he could, and the fact that there are so many breaks his heart, because he more than anyone else knows what it's like."


**The Orphan**

A/N: I have no idea how I produced something so sad, really. I couldn't not write it, though. It's not really epilouge compliant.

Harry Potter was widely considered to be the best auror in Europe.

It was not because of his extensive experience at such a young age, or his larger than average magical core or even the fact that he was also among the best duelists in the world.

But not even Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Defeated Voldemort, could save everyone.

It was not an unheard of event. Even years after the war, death eaters still tried to target defenseless muggles. The only difference this time was that they weren't fast enough.

Harry fought with a fierceness that none of his partners had ever seen in him, defeating all five of the hooded intruders before anyone else could even get into the room.

What was left made Harry's heart break.

It wasn't that no one survived, it was that someone did. There was a little girl of no more than 5 hugging the limp form of her mother, crying. The mother was standing between the girl and the death eaters; she had saved her daughter's life.

"You did good, Harry" Kingsley Shaklebolt told him gruffly. He only used Harry's first name when it was personal business, this was.

"Not good enough" Harry answered, as he watched the girl fight to keep ahold of her mother while the aurors tried to move her body.

No matter how many dark wizards he defeated, no matter how many lives he saved, no matter how many times he pulled off the impossible to save the day, it would never be good enough for him. That was why he was as good as he was.

Harry walked up to the girl, and with calm agony, kneeled down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" He almost sobbed. He blamed himself for not being fast enough, not being good enough. Every time.

The girl responded by clinging to him, sobbing into his shirt. She knew that he was the one who saved her, and somehow she knew he understood.

Harry looked up at Kingsley.

"You're keeping something from me" Harry accused his boss.

Kingsley sighed "You're better off not knowing".

"The last time someone said that, my godfather was killed". Harry growled.

"She has nobody else" He finally told him "No family, no godparents, no one to take care of her"

Just then, an auror walked up to Kingsley.

"She's a witch, that's why they targeted this family". The man explained, Harry was glad the girl didn't seem to have heard him, he didn't want her to blame herself (he had enough self blame as it was).

"I know what you're thinking, Potter, you don't have too" Kingsley reassured.

"Yes, I do". With that, Harry pried the little girl off of him, whispering in her ear that he would be back soon, and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" His family shouted. The living room was filled with enchanted balloons and decorations, a huge cake was in the kitchen. Everyone was there, the entire Weasley family (including Hermione who was now a Weasley), Ginny, Neville, Luna, and many more people he cared so much about. It would have been the perfect birthday.

The mood dropped dead at the look on Harry's face.

Harry didn't speak; he just grabbed his wife's arm and led her out of the room.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him softly, gently wiping tears from his face with her fingers, while trying to fight tears of her own. It hurt her to see her love this upset.

"There's a little girl whose parents were killed because she was a witch and they weren't"

"Oh Har-" Ginny gasped, but Harry cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I want to adopt her".

"I know its stupid, it won't make a difference, I don't even know her name" Harry babbled. "but-"

"Yes." Ginny answered.

Ginny couldn't deny him this, giving that little girl a family would mean more to him than all of the birthday presents he would receive that night combined.

* * *

When Harry apparated back, the girl ran at him and clung to his leg like a lifeline.

In front of him was a woman from child services.

"She'll go to a nearby orphanage, it's a good place." She was explaining to Kingsley, "The only difference is that wizarding families could adopt her as well".

"What if someone wanted to adopt her now?" Harry asked.

"They could, once they fill out the paperwork and have the proper qualifications. Do you have someone in mind?" She asked.

"Yes, me. I already have an adopted son, I'm qualified"

The next day, when Hermione had asked Ginny what happened, she answered, "He'd adopt every orphan in the world if he could, and the fact that there are so many breaks his heart, because he more than anyone else knows what it's like."


End file.
